Exchange
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Sehun dan Shixun terpaksa berpindah tempat untuk merasakan kehidupan baru bersama LuHan sang Tuan Putri dan LuHan sang aktris serta menyelesaikan masalah yang jelas berbeda. Apakah watak keduanya yang sangat berbeda akan memperburuk keadaan atau malah sebaliknya? Apakah mereka ingin kembali kekehidupan semula? Perajalanan dari kehidupan modern dan sebaliknya. A Fanfiction by AiLu..
1. Chapter 1

Exchange

.

Chapter 1

By : Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Se Hun/Shixun.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun dan Shixun terpaksa berpindah tempat untuk merasakan kehidupan baru bersama dengan LuHan sang Tuan Putri dan LuHan sang aktris serta menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang jelas berbeda. Apakah watak keduanya yang sangat berbeda membuat keadaan menjadi lebih parah? Apakah mereka masih mau kembali ke kehidupannya semula? Atau telah merasa terlalu nyaman dengan kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Perjalanan dari kehidupan modern menuju kehidupan sebelum masehi, dan sebaliknya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

Terik matahari, ngiur ombak pantai, dan segala macam es krim sangat pas jika di kaitkan dengan musim panas. Yah, musim panas. Musim yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian orang. Untuk berlibur, atau sekedar bermain di pantai. Tapi tak jarang orang-orang bahkan menghindari musim itu. Seperti satu orang ini.

"Cut, cut.. Yak, aktor Oh, kenapa kau tak fokus, hah?" teriak seorang pria muda dengan pengeras suara ditangan kanannya. Pemuda yang di panggil aktor Oh itupun hanya menunjuk kearah atas, tepatnya kearah matahari yang sedang bersinar terik sambil sedikit menyeka aliran keringat di pelipisnya.

"Hah, yasudah, kita istirahat... Take selanjutnya sekitar 15 menit lagi. Scene 51" kata pria muda itu dan berlalu dari tempat duduknya semula. Sedangkan pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju kursi santai miliknya.

Sedikit diperjelas.

Pemuda bermarga Oh, dengan nama lengkap Oh Sehun adalah seorang aktor action yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sangat populer, sebanding dengan skandal yang selalu ia dapatkan. Seperti merusak fasilitas kota, menghajar penjaga hotel dan berakhir dengan sang manager yang sekarang masih menetap di rumah sakit. Apalagi sekarang dia diberitakan sedang dekat dengan seniornya di bidang perfilman, seorang aktris yang saat ini menjadi lawan mainnya. Sebagai pendatang baru, Oh Sehun memang bisa dikatakan beruntung dapat satu film dengan aktris terkenal yang beberapa bulan lalu baru menyelesaikan filmnya di Hollywood, Lu Han. Seorang gadis kebangsaan China yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Seorang aktris yang bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu harta nasional Korea Selatan-mungkin Sehun dapat termasuk ke katagori itu suatu saat, jika dia lebih menjaga sikapnya untuk mengurangi skandal yang menimpa dirinya. Dengan mengandalkan wajah cantik dan tubuh rampingnya, jangan lupakan seninya dalam berperan, membuat seorang Oh Sehun bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Hun, kemari..." panggil seorang wanita tinggi bak seorang model-sebenarnya memang seorang model-dengan pakaian modis yang melekat di badan rampingnya sambil menyayun-nyayunkan tangannya. Sehun yang melihat wanita itupun tersenyum layaknya seorang anak yang bertemu ibunya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri wanita itu.

"Aigo, ibu sutradara semakin cantik saja. Bagaimana fashion shownya di Milan? Apa ada oleh-oleh untuk pemuda tampan ini?" tanya Sehun akrab. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Sehun. "Makanya noona memanggilmu, ini noona bawakan parfume kesukaanmu.." kata wanita itu sambil memberikan sebuah paper bag kecil ke tangan Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. "Tao noona kau memang yang terbaik, aku mencintaimu.." kata Sehun antusias sambil memeluk Tao dan mencuri satu ciuman di pipinya. Wanita yang dipanggil Tao itu tersenyum manis. "Kalau kau berniat menyatakan perasaanmu, maaf aku sudah punya suami.." kata Tao bergurau.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu, pergilah ke sutrada kesayanganmu itu.." kata Sehun berpura-pura kesal. Diapun melangkah meninggalkan Tao, tapi beberapa langkah setelahnya dia berbalik. "Tao noona, terimakasih.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.." katanya Sehun dan langsung berlari sebelum sebuah lighting terlempar kearahnya, tentu dari sang sutradara.

"Kau selalu memanjakannya. Dia anak yang nakal, Tao.." kata Kris-sutradara muda- yang akhirnya menghampiri Tao. Tao menggeleng imut. "Dia tak nakal jika denganku.. Ya, walaupun sedikit kurang ajar.." kata Tao. Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Itu maksudku..."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Huh, musim panas..." gumam Sehun sambil meminum air mineralnya dan menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru lokasi shooting kali ini. Bahkan mengabaikan semua perkataan managernya yang sedang berada disampingnya.

"Musim panas lebih baik untukmu, Sehun. Kau bahkan langsung sakit ketika terkena dingin sedikit saja.." kata Kai, pemuda berkulit tan yang sekarang berstatus sebagai manager Sehun-setidaknya sebelum manager Sehun yang sesungguhnya pulih dari cidera yang disebabkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Memang anak yang kurang ajar.

Ya memang aneh, Sehun memang tidak cocok dengan dua musim itu. Ketika musim panas, biasanya dia sering mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan dan itu membuat badannya sangat lengket, tapi jika di musim dingin, oh, tak di musim dingin sekalipun jika dia terkena udara dingin, dia akan langsung demam.

Sebenarnya Kai adalah sahabat dari Sehun sendiri. Tidak seperti Sehun yang mengambil aliran peran, Kai malah mengambil aliran dance. Dia mempunyai pusat pelatihan dance terbesar di daerah Gangnam.

"Ya ya, aku tahu.." kata Sehun asal yang sebenarnya dari tadi dia tak mengindahkan perkataan Kai. Tapi itu tak bisa menghentikan Kai berbicara. Dia terus saja mengoceh sambil melihat isi tabletnya tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang telah hilang dari tempatnya.

"Selamat siang Luhan noona.." kata Sehun dengan senyuman lima jarinya, lalu menoleh kearah samping. "Selamat siang juga D.O noona yang manis seperti madu dan imut seperti pororo.." kata Sehun lagi membuat D.O yang tadinya menyusun perlengkapan Luhan balas tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kalau aku bisa memberi saran, dan D.O noona sedang tidak sibuk, aku rasa Kai butuh teman berbicara.." kata Sehun sambil melirik Kai yang sampai saat ini masih mengoceh-sendiri. D.O yang melihat keadaan prihatin Kai-yang mungkin sebentar lagi disangka orang gila karna berbicara sendiri- hanya menggeleng dan menyelesaikan aktifitasnya.

"Ya, aku rasa.." kata D.O dan berlalu kearah Kai. Sehun yang melihat kepergian D.O pun menggumamkan kata 'yes' yang sebenarnya masih bisa di dengarkan oleh gadis disampingnya. Membuat gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Hannie noona, kau belum take kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih tersisa di bibirnya. "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya. Sehun lebih melebarkan senyumnya. "Ani, siapa tahu noona mau menemaniku makan siang, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun masih dengan aksen manjanya.

"Hemm..." gumam Luhan sambil berfikir. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan sudah tak sabar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sedikit membetulkan kerah bajunya. Dia berkata, "Tuan putri, sudikah engkau seandainya menemani hamba makan siang?" dan mengubah nama mereka menjadi karakter yang mereka mainkah di film yang sedang mereka garap ini. Luhan tertawa lembut. Jujur, Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun yang bertingkah dewasa seperti ini. Terlihat sangat gagah dimatanya.

"Baiklah panglima..." kata Luhan sambil menerima uluran tangan Sehun. Sejenak Sehun mencium punggung tangan Luhan. "Gomawo noona ku yang cantik seperti bambi.." kata Sehun kembali ke karakter aslinya. Seorang Sehun yang kekanakan dan mungkin-sangat- kurang ajar.

Sementara itu.

"...jangan pergi malam ini, kau belum menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu dan untuk besok kau bisa libur. Dokter bilang keadaan Chanyeol hyung sudah sedikit membaik, jadi besok kita bisa menjenguknya..." kata Kai masih memperhatikan tabletnya. Tak berselang lama, "Oh iya, eomma mu titip-"

"Apa belum selesai juga? Ayolah Kai, kau sudah berbicara dari 1 jam yang lalu.."

Mendengar suara lembut itu membuat Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang didepannya kearah samping kirinya, "D.O noona?"

D.O yang menyadari ekspresi terkejut Kai hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau makan siang bersama?" tanya D.O dan sedetik kemudian menoleh kearah belakang, "Sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan sudah pergi duluan, bagaimana?" tawar D.O lagi dan langsung mendapat anggukan gugup dari Kai. Ya, tentu saja Kai gugup, didepannya saat ini sedang duduk sesosok wanita berparas manis yang sudah menjadi incarannya beberapa bulan ini. Ya, walaupun D.O sudah menyandang gelar 'The Beautiful Widow', tapi Kai tak mempersalahkannya. Justru katanya wanita matang adalah wanita yang paling sempurna didunia.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, February 106 SM

Winter

.

Salju, benda menyerupai kapas itupun terus turun walau tak terlalu lebat. Tapi mampu menyelimuti hampir seluruh permukaan sebuah area luas berisi bangunan-bangunan kuno klasik yang berdiri di tengah lebatnya pepohonan hutan yang mengelilinginya. Tak terlalu ditengah, karna dibagian utara bangunan itu, masih terdapat pemukimam warga. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa bangunan kuno tersebut merupakan sebuah istana super besar dengan lapisan emas disetiap detail bangunannya. Istana yang dikenal sebagai pusat perdagangan ginseng terbesar se-Korea Selatan ini sering disebut sebagai kerajaan Sillim.

Pletuk pletuk pletuk

Suara hentakan kaki kuda sontak membuat gerbang yang semula tertutup rapat terbuka seketika dan terdengar teriakan dari area dalam istana.

"Panglima Shixun telah kembali!" teriak seorang pria berpakaian khas pengawal kerajaan dengan begitu lantang.

Sementara disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi nuansa klasik kuno, tengah bercengkrama keluarga dari dua kerajaan, yaitu kerajaan Sillim dan kerajaan Seorbang.

"Panglima Shixun kembali!"

Seorang pengawal dengan langkah cepatnya memasuki ruangan itu dan sedikit mengganggu acara kedua kerajaan itu. Seluruh mata sekarang telah tertuju ke pengawal itu, "Apakah itu benar, pengawal Lee?" tanya raja Yifan, raja kerajaan Sillim.

"Benar yang mulia raja. Sekarang panglima Shixun beserta anggotanya sudah berada dibawah.." kata pengawal itu mantap. Raja Yifan mengangguk mengerti, "Bawa dia kesini.." serunya membuat pengawal itu menunduk mengerti dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak berapa lama...

"Maaf yang mulia raja, anda memanggil saya?" tanya seorang pemuda tegap yang sekarang sudah berada diruangan itu, diantara kedua kerajaan yang sedang membicarakan mengenai hubungan kekerajaan.

Raja Yifan mengangguk dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan pemuda bernama Shixun itu duduk. Tapi Shixun menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu yang mulia raja, saya berdiri saja. Saya tak pantas bila duduk bersebelahan dengan yang mulia raja dan yang mulia raja Junmyeon..." kata Shixun rendah diri. Yifan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya memanggil kamu kesini ingin mengucapkan selamat karna untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil dalam menjalankan tugas.." kata raja Yifan. Shixun yang memang tak berani menatap rajanya selama ini masih menujukan pandangannya kearah sepatu kulit biawak dengan sedikit tempelan perak dan emas milik sang raja, diapun berkata, "Itu bukan sepenuhnya keberhasilan saya, yang mulia raja. Itu juga berkat para prajurit kerajaan.."

Raja Yifan mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana keadaan prajurit? Berapa yang kembali?" tanya raja Yifan.

"Yang kembali hanya 30 orang yang mulia raja, 10 dari jumlah tersebut sudah meninggal dunia diperjalanan menuju kesini.." kata Shixun. Raja Yifan sedikit menggeleng, banyaknya prajurit yang dia kerahkah, hanya 20 orang yang pulang dengan selamat.

"Baiklah panglima Shixun, anda boleh istirahat selama beberapa bulan ini. Saya rasa tugas ini sangat berat buatmu.." kata raja Yifan. Shixun mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi..." katanya lalu membungkuk hormat ke enam penghuni ruangan itu. Kepada yang mulia raja dan ratu Wu dan juga Kim serta pangeran. Dan yang terakhir kepada tuan putri berparas cantik dengan wajah elegannya. Menguarkan jati dirinya sebagai tuan putri yang paling di incar seluruh kerajaan karna budi luhur serta kecantikan parasnya. Cara jalannya, cara berpakaiannya, semua tentang dirinya selalu menjadi panutan oleh rakyat-rakyat kerajaannya. Tuan putri yang selama ini hanya dapat diperhatikan dari jauh oleh orang-orang yang mungkin tak sederajat dengannya. Ya, tuan putri Wu sangat di jaga oleh yang mulia raja dan ratu. Dan suatu penghargaan dapat bertatapan langsung dengan tuan putri seperti saat ini. Membuat sebuah gejolak kembali terasa di dada kiri Shixun.

'Tuan putri Luhan..' batin Shixun sambil memperhatikan gadis itu sedikit lama dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sedikit diperjelas.

Shixun, atau anggota kerajaan sering memanggilnya 'Panglima Oh' atau 'Panglima Shixun', bernama lengkap Oh Shixun. Seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi, juga tegap. Sesuai dengan julukan yang disandangnya saat ini; penglima termuda di abad ini. Shixun menuruni keahliannya dari sang ayah yang merupakan panglima di kerajaan Sillim sebelum beliau meninggal di medan perang pada pertengahan tahun 116 SM. Awalnya Shixun memang tak pernah berminat menjadi panglima kerajaan. Tapi, pada saat dia mulai mengenal apa itu arti keindahan, yang jelas bukan keindahan alam, tetapi keindahan paras, lekuk wajah, serta garis senyum seorang gadis yang merupakan tuan putri kerajaan Sillim. Dan status itulah akhir-akhir ini membuatnya jadi patah semangat dan... Hampir menyerah, mungkin?

.

- AiLu -

.

Shixun masih memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tangan di dada kiri yang sedang menggenggam sebuah gulungan yang cukup panjang. Dengan mata tertutup dia terus saja menggumamkan dua buah kata.

'Tidak bisa..'

Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ditariknya gulungan yang beberapa bulan lalu berhasil dicurinya dari ruang arsip kerajaan. Dengan senyum mengembang dia memperhatikan gulungan itu, sebuah lukisan. Seorang gadis dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum yang jarang sekali Shixun lihat, hidung yang kecil dan tulang pipi yang tirus. Dengan tinta merah, sebuah tulisan dengan huruf Hangul kuno tertera di kanan-bawah lukisan. Bertuliskan 'Tuan Putri Wu Ke-9'

Tapi senyum itu semakin lama semakin sirna, ketika sekelebat bayangan dirinya dengan Luhan, sang tuan putri selama ini menggerayangi pikirannya. Bagaimana cara gadis itu berjalan lurus melewatinya, tanpa menoleh ataupun tersenyum. Bagaimana gadis itu hanya mengenalnya sebagai panglima kerajaan, tak pernah tahu siapa namanya. Bagaimana gadis itu berbicara tentang derajat yang perlu di junjung tinggi ketika upacara hari besar tahun lalu.

Dengan itu dia menyimpulkan; sang putri memang tak pernah mengenalnya, tak mau mengenalnya, karna derajat yang dimilikinya. Hell, memang sebagai seorang panglima adalah rendahan? Bahkan seorang panglima lebih berjasa dibanding seorang pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan Luhan. Seorang pangeran yang bahkan tak lebih gagah darinya, tak lebih tampan darinya, dan tak lebih putih darinya. Pangeran kerajaan Seorbang, pangeran Kim Jongin.

Shixun menutup matanya yang tiba-tiba buram karna kabut emosi ketika mengingat nama pangeran itu. Bagaimana nanti dia bisa menjaga tuan putri Luhan? Setidaknya Shixun rela jika yang dijodohkan dengan Luhan adalah orang yang melebihinya disegala hal.

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Shixun? Apa kau ada didalam? Ini aku Kyungsoo.. Kudengar kau tlah kembali, dari perang, perbatasan kota... Bagaimana kabarmu, kau terluka, oh tolong jawab aku... Apa kau ada didalam? Ku ingin lihat kau di dalam..."- Do You Wanna Build a Snowman.

Shixun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, dengan cepat diputarnya knop pintu sampai terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaun kremnya tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Shixun, syukurlah kau selamat. Aku selalu mendoakanmu pulang dengan selamat.." kata gadis itu masih berbicara dengan antusias, tak cocok dengan derajat yang di junjungnya. Shixun tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih putri Kyungsoo. Ini juga berkat dirimu.." kata Shixun. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, "Kau sudah bertemu calon suami Luhan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Shixun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau sependapat denganku jika pemuda itu sangat hitam. Ouch, aku merinding melihatnya..." kata Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Shixun terkekeh pelan. Setidaknya ada yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Dan kau tahu, dia-"

"Putri Kyungsoo..." panggilan itu sontak menghentikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat dia berlari meninggalkan Shixun yang sebelumnya mengucapkan kalimat 'Oh, mati aku'.

Tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika mendengar Shixun memanggilnya. Diapun berbalik. Terlihat Shixun tengah menunjukkan gaun bagian bawahnya yang sengaja ia angkat untuk mempermudah larinya. Kyungsoo mengerti, dia segera menurunkan gaunnya dan tersenyum bodoh kearah Shixun.

"Bersikap anggunlah..." kata Shixun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dan mulai berjalan dengan anggun seperti yang diajarkan para maidnya selama ini, tapi itu tak berhasil jika dia sudah bertemu dengan Shixun. Satu-satunya orang yang menerima watak aslinya yang ceroboh, berantakan dan sama sekali tak bisa diam. Hanya bisa bernyanyi dan bernyanyi-salah satu larangan di kerajaan ini-dengan suara merdunya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

"Hun, ada apa hem?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di lokasi shooting setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kembali dari makan siang mereka. Wajah Sehun masih masam sambil memandangi skenario yang akan diperankannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan adeganmu selanjutnya?" kata Luhan lagi. Kini Sehun menoleh, "Noona, apa noona tak pernah merasa lelah dengan rutinitas noona?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Shooting, apa noona tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Semua pekerjaan pasti lelah, Sehun. Tapi noona tidak, karna ini adalah mimpi noona sejak kecil.." kata Luhan pengertian. Sehun mendengus, "Aku lelah noona, bosan, setiap hari hanya melalukan aktifitas yang sama. Bangun, kuliah, shooting, tidur. Bangun, kuliah, shooting, tidur.. Aku ingin mencoba rutinitas baru..." kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kenapa tak ambil cuti saja?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Kalau aku cuti, aku tak bisa bertemu noona lagi dong..." kata Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Tapi aku mungkin akan tenang menikmati masa cutiku jika noona mau menjadi pacarku.." kata Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Berani sekali anak ini.

"Kau... memintaku jadi pacarmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lucu, "Saranghaeyo..." kata Sehun sambil membentuk tangannya membentuk love. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Ya sudah kalau tak percaya, pasti noona tak percaya dengan anak kecil sepertiku.." kata Sehun sambil membalik badannya membelakangi Luhan.

"Aku mau.." kata Luhan dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar diperut Sehun.

"Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun..." kata Luhan lagi. Badan Sehun bergetar, diapun membalik badannya dan menatap Luhan tak percaya, "Noona serius..." tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Sekarang kau yang tak percaya padaku.." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali.

Sedetik kemudian ditangkupnya wajah tirus Luhan dan segera mengecup bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa merona dengan mata melotot. Hell, ini masih di lokasi shooting.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Jika besok aku mendapat kabar tentang kelakukanmu barusan. Aku akan memecatmu dari film ini!" teriak Kris yang sudah ada Tao disampingnya untuk menenangkan.

"Tak masalah hyung, aku sendiri yang akan mengeluarkan berita kalau aku dan Luhan noona sudah pacaran.." kata Sehun dan di hadiahi tatapan terkejut dari seluruh orang di tempat itu.

Hening~

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Kai yang baru sampai di lokasi dengan D.O dibelakangnya.

Krik Krik

.

- AiLu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, tapi Sehun masih setia berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan laptop yang masih menyala dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berhamburan disekitarnya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Tak mungkin aku menyelesaikan ini semua malam ini. Aku bisa gila.." kata Sehun sambil menarik-narik rambutnya, berusaha agar sakit kepalanya berkurang.

"Oh tuhan, jika diperbolehkan memilih kembali jalan hidupku, lebih baik aku menjadi seperti Kai, tapi tetap bertemu dengan Luhan dan menikahinya suatu saat. Daripada menjadi aktor terkenal dengan segudang tugas yang menumpuk.." katanya. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam dia terus mengatakan hal yang sama dan sudah banyak helaian rambutnya yang tercecer di kasurnya.

"Oh, aku perlu minum..." katanya dan bangkit menuju kulkas yang berada di sudut ruangan tempatnya sekarang.

"Hhm, aku rasa soju akan sedikit membantu. Sudah lama aku tak meminumnya.." katanya dan segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Mumpung Kai sedang tidak ada.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, February 106 SM

Winter

.

Suasana ruangan itu cukup senyap mengingat hanya keempat orang itu yang berada disana. Raja dan ratu kerajaan Sillim juga Seorbang. Setelah lama berdiam diri, akhirnya raja Yifan membuka suara, "Kami akan ikut kekerajaan mu, sahabatku Junmyeon.."

Raja Junmyeon yang mendengar itupun sedikit terhenyak, "Benarkah? Sebenarnya kau tak perlu kesana, aku dan istriku sudah bisa mengatasinya..." katanya dengan wajah tenang. Raja Yifan menggeleng cepat, "Tak akan, sekalian melihat kerajaanmu, aku sudah lama tak bertamu. Dan masalah pangeran Jongin, dia tinggal disini dulu sampai keadaan mereda.." kata raja Yifan.

"Terimakasih wahai sahabat baikku. Aku tak pernah mengira ini akan terjadi. Yang aku tahu semua rakyatku sudah hidup tentram. Ternyata masih ada komplotan-komplotan yang berani menghancurkannya.." kata raja Junmyeon. Raja Yifan mengangguk dan memanggil dua pengawalnya.

"Kau panggil putri Kyungsoo kesini. Aku akan memberitahukan perihal kepergianku. Untuk putri Luhan aku saja yang mendatanginya nanti..."

"Kau, panggil Shixun. Selama aku pergi, putri Luhan pasti akan membutuhkan penjagaan yang ketat. Kurasa dia cocok menjadi pengawal pribadi putri Luhan.."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Tuan putri.."

"Kyungsoo, panggil aku Kyungsoo, okey?"

"Emm, putri Kyungsoo.."

"Oh baiklah, terserahmu.."

"Putri tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak, berada didekatmu cukup hangat buatku.."

Kedua orang itu kembali terdiam, menikmati suara alam pada malam hari. Dengan duduk memeluk lutut di taman belakang kerajaan, tepatnya di depan sebuah jurang dangkal yang terdapat danau dibawahnya. Terdapat sedikit jarak diantara mereka, melihat Kyungsoo adalah tuan putri di kerajaan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi derajat mereka sebagai seorang bangsawan. Ya, walaupun Kyungsoo tak termasuk salah satu diantara mereka. Kyungsoo cenderung lebih sering bermain dengan pengasuh, pengawal dan Shixun tentunya ketimbang dengan eonnienya yang selalu sibuk belajar tentang kekerajaan. Untunglah Kyungsoo bukan anak pertama disini, jadi dia tak perlu mempelajari itu semua.

"Putri Kyungsoo, aku ingin bertanya.." kata Shixun setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum, tak tahu apa sebabnya, gadis ini selalu tersenyum ketika bertatap muka dengan Shixun.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana sifat tuan putri Luhan?" tanya Shixun hati-hati.

"Luhan eonnie? Dia baik, tentu saja. Dia sangat penyayangiku, eomma, juga appa. Dia selalu mementingkan keperluanku daripada keperluannya.." kata Kyungsoo tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Dia kembali menarik nafas, "Ya, walaupun dia jarang tersenyum. Tapi kau mengakuinya sendirikan? Dia sangat cantik..." kata Kyungsoo dan kembali memandang kedepan.

"Ya.." kata Shixun sambli tersenyum tipis. Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar sesuatu, "Kau menyukai Luhan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Shixun terlihat gelagapan dan menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak, putri. Tuan putri Luhan tidak sederajat dengan saya. Itu tidak mungkin..." kata Shixun. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku rasa mungkin.." gumamnya pelan, bahkan Shixun tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Putri Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shixun, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Oh iya, mmm, tadi kau bilang kau tak menyukai Luhan eonnie.." kata Kyungsoo menggantung perkataannya. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Shixun terdiam, lama sekali. Tak menyangka dengan perkataan Kyungsoo saat ini. Apakah tuan putrinya itu menyukainya? Shixun bahkan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tuan putri Kyungsoo?!", sontak panggilan itu membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka. Dan seketika Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Shixun. Sekilas Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Shixun sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu. Masih sempat dia berkata 'Yang tadi tak usah difikirkan' yang jujur saja membuat Shixun lega.

"Huh, apa yang kufikirkan.." gumamnya sambil berjalan kepinggir jurang, dan menengok kearak bawah, tepatnya kearah air danau yang sangat tenang. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Shixun pun mendekati ujung jurang dan berdiri disana.

"Hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Shixun lagi, diapun melirik kebawah, "Oh, aku tak mungkin berfikiran untuk bunuh diri..." katanya sambil memundurkan satu kakinya.

"Tapi... Apa jika aku mati aku akan bertemu dengan Luhan di kehidupan selanjutnya? Luhan yang lembut dan menerimaku apa adanya?" tanyanya lagi. Dia kembali menerawang di gelapnya malam pada hari itu. Masih terasa jelas dingin musim salju yang menusuk tulang, tapi dia bahkan tak merasakannya.

Shixun mulai menutup matanya dan merapatkan telapak tangannya di depan dada, seraya berdo'a, "Tuhan, jika memang aku tak dapat bersama Luhan di kehidupan ini, maka satukanlah kami dikehidupan selanjutnya..." kata Shixun dengan hikmad, ditambah suasana yang sunyi membuatnya enggan membuka matanya. Terus merafalkan permintaan kepada sang pencipta alam.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

Sehun terus cegukan sambil memainkan botol yang berada digenggamannya. Dengan langkah gontai dia mengambil ponselnya yang berdering nyaring sedari tadi.

"Yeob-hik seyo.."

"Hun, ini aku Luhan. Ada apa dengan suaramu?" kata Luhan dari sebrang sana. Sehun tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Luhan, "Tidak terjadi apa-apa sayang..". Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Kau mau aku menemuimu?" tanya Luhan ragu. Sedangkan Sehun mulai berjalan kearah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas ruang pribadinya dan lantai bawah.

"Aku akan menunggumu.." kata Sehun dan tak terjadi percakapan lagi diantara mereka setelah Luhan mengatakan kalimat 'saranghae' diakhir sambungannya. Sehun terus berjalan menuju tangga spiral itu sambil terus menggumam, "Luhan datang, aku harus menyambutnya.." atau, "Oh, shit! Aku bersumpah akan berhenti menjadi aktor mulai besok..".

Sampai pada anak tangga pertama dia melangkahkan kakinya. Tak menyadari sebuah lembaran yang memang sengaja dia hamburkan tadi dan..

Brug brug brug..

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, February 106 SM

Winter

.

"Panglima Shixun..."

Shixun terlonjak. Dengan pergerakan cepat dia membalikkan badannya, tak sadar tempatnya bertapak sangat terbatas. Dan semua pun terjadi, awal dari semua yang mungkin akan menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sini. Atau bahkan lebih memperburuknya.

"Oh ya ampun. Panglima Shixun terjatuh ke jurang..!"

To Be Continue

HALOhan!

Gimana ceritanya? Menyecewakan? Menyenangkan? Membosankan?

Haha, udah tau kok. Tapi Ai masih perlu review chingu semua ya..

Maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan absurd, masih rookie soalnya..

Untuk penjelasan aja, fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Sehun dan Shixun yang berganti tempat dengan watak mereka yang jelas berbeda. sehun yang kekanakan dan kurang ajar, diharuskan untuk memperjuangkan kembali cintanya dengan Luhan yang angkuh. dan Shixun yang dingin, diharuskan untuk memperbaiki perasaannya yang pada awal kedatangannya terkesan terlalu dingin-sebenarnya takut- kepada Luhan, dan ketika mereka kembali menjalin hubungan, dia menjadi terlalu protektif dan itu merupakan hal yang tidak di sukai Luhan, dan nanti mereka sempet putus...

Nanti ada adegan actionnya kok. Ingatkan, bukan cuma permasalahan cintanya HunHan yang menjadi konfliknya, masih ada lagi...

Jadi untuk semuanya, mohon ditunggu lanjutannya...

Oiya, Ai baru buat akun IG, Follow dong readers... nanti aku follback juga..

oh_ailu

Udah ah, mau lanjut ngetik chap-2...

And... Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Exchange

.

Chapter 2

By : Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Se Hun/Shixun.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun dan Shixun terpaksa berpindah tempat untuk merasakan kehidupan baru bersama dengan LuHan sang Tuan Putri dan LuHan sang aktris serta menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang jelas berbeda. Apakah watak keduanya yang sangat berbeda membuat keadaan menjadi lebih parah? Apakah mereka masih mau kembali ke kehidupannya semula? Atau telah merasa terlalu nyaman dengan kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Perjalanan dari kehidupan modern menuju kehidupan sebelum masehi, dan sebaliknya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Dengan perlahan, mata beralis tajam itu menampakkan pergerakan dan akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik-kuno dengan rak-rak tinggi di dua sisi dindingnya. Dengan pergerakan perlahan, pemilik mata yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat berbaringnya tadi-sebuah kasur tipis dengan bantal persegi. Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun.

"Ini dimana?" gumam Sehun. Diapun mulai memberanikan diri mengelilingi ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan ruangan di rumah neneknya di Onyang. Setelah lelah berkeliling, Sehun pun menemukan pintu geser di ujung ruangan itu dan beranjak kesana.

Belum terjawab semua kebingungannya ketika bangun di ruangan yang aneh, sekarang Sehun malah tambah bingung melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang berpakaian khas pengawal dan lebih bingung lagi ketika orang-orang itu membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

'Ada apa ini? Seseorang bantu aku menjelaskan ini...'

Dengan langkah cepat, diapun pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Orang berpakaian khas pengawal, bangunan yang bercorak klasik-kuno, dan sekarang dia melihat Kris-sang sutradara memakai pakaian kerajaan sedang berada di dalam kereta yang ditarik 2 ekor kuda bersama Tao.

"Kris hyung.." panggilnya sambil terus mencoba mengejar rombongan itu. Tapi sia-sia saja, karna tak akan ada orang yang membantunya mengejar rombongan itu. Karna dia sedang berada di tempat yang dia sendiri tak tahu dimana, dan sama sekali tak ada orang disini.

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

Sehun terkesiap, suara orang yang bersenandung itu sontak membuatnya cukup terkejut. Selain hanya dirinya ditempat ini, suara yang sepertinya suara perempuan itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dengan langkah cepat, diapun beranjak dari tempat itu menuju selatan. Tapi semakin dia berjalan, suara itu semakin terdengar nyaring. Dan pada saat itu melewati sebuah bangunan memanjang dengan tangga semen didepannya. Dengan pergerakan yang pelan, Sehun mendekati bangunan itu, tepatnya ke sebuah pintu yang berada di tengah bangunan itu. Perlahan dia menggeser membuka pintu double itu dan dia melihatnya..

Rambut hitam panjang, wajah rupawan dengan mata yang bersinar dan bibir yang melengkung cantik, serta gerakan tangan yang sangat telaten merapikan rambut lebat itu.

Sehun memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan memperhatikan gadis yang berada didalam. Seketika matanya membulat dan segera membuka paksa pintu itu dan langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Luhan noona.." panggil Sehun sambil berlari menuju gadis itu. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan seorang pemuda yang berlari kearahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, kini tangan Sehun telah berhasil menggapai tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Luhan-gadis itu hanya membelalakkan matanya seiring jatuhnya sisir yang digenggamnya saat ini.

"Aku kira aku hanya sendiri disini.." kata Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sementara Luhan yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan panglima kerajaan itupun masih terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kita bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata Luhan. Luhan yang tersadar ketika menatap mata pemuda yang di depannya pun segera menggerakkan tangannya.

Plak

"Lu-Luhan noona..." lirih Sehun sambil memegang pipi kirinya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Pergi dari sini.." kata Luhan tegas. Sehun yang masih bingungpun hanya terdiam menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saya katakan untuk pergi dari sini panglima Shixun..." kata Luhan.

"Kau sangat lancang, untung saja tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kelakuanmu tadi.." lanjutnya. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil sisir yang tergeletak di lantai dan masuk kesalah satu kamar yang berada di ruangan itu.

Sehun masih terdiam, masih meresapi semua kejadian yang menimpanya dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Pertama dia jatuh dari tangga, lalu bangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat aneh dan bertemu orang-orang aneh, dan sekarang dia diacuhkan bahkan di tampar oleh Luhan, kekasih barunya.

"Kenapa masih berada disini, saya katakan keluar.." kata Luhan dengan nada tegasnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat santai dan rambut yang sudah tergulung rapi.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku Noona karna kau bahkan lebih tua beberapa hari dariku panglima Oh... " kata Luhan yang sebenarnya sedang menetralkan degup jantungnya, setelah untuk pertama kalinya diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh seorang pemuda.

Hei sadarkah kalian bahwa Luhan tadi terlihat sangat mengenal Shixun? Dengan menyebut nama dan marga keluarganya. Jangan lupakan tentang hari kelahirannya.

"Tapi noo-"

"Sudah kukatakan-"

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun lirih. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sedikit bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang sedang terjadi.." kata Sehun. Luhan mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Mmm, maksudmu saat kau datang dan langsung..." perkataannya sengaja Luhan gantung, sedikit risih mengatakan hal seperti itu melihat sebagai siapa dirinya disini.

"Bukan, kenapa aku bisa ada disini dan kau mengacuhkanku.." kata Sehun dan mencoba mendekat kearah Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya mengambil ancang-ancang, "Jangan mendekat, atau ku panggil para pengawal.." kata Luhan. Sehun tak mendengarkannya dan terus mendekat kearah Luhan, "Chagi, aku mohon jelaskan padaku.." kata Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk Luhan. Luhan yang melihat gerak-gerik Sehun dengan cepat mengambil apapun yang berada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke Sehun. Dan yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah patung dari jati yang cukup besar dan berat. Membuat Sehun limbung dan langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

Shixun perlahan membuka matanya merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyetuh pipinya berulang-ulang kali. Samar-samar didengarnya suara lembut seperti sedang memanggil seseorang.

"Sehun, Sehun bangun..."

Lambat laun mata itu mulai terbuka sempurna dan betapa terkejutnya Shixun menemukan wajah elegan itu didepannya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

'Putri Luhan...'

"Ah, syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi, hem?" tanya Luhan masih memengangi pipi Shixun. Shixun yang merasakan itu langsung membelalakkan matanya. Bukan hanya itu, pakaian yang dipakai Luhan juga membuatnya bertambah pusing. Dengan kaos ketat polos berleher rendah dan hotpants.

"Ah, maaf tuan putri..." kata Shixun langsung dan menunduk malu. Luhan yang melihat gerak-gerik Shixun hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

'Apa ini karna efek jatuh dari tangga ya?'

"Hun, kau kenapa, hem? Kau tadi menyuruhku kesini dan sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sekarang giliran Shixun yang bingung. Jatuh dari tangga? Seingatnya dia tadi jatuh ke jurang. Tapi tunggu sebentar..

"Sehun?" tanya Shixun. "Tuan putri memanggil saya Sehun?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Ayolah Sehun, jangan bercanda. Sekarang cepat bangun.." kata Luhan lagi. Shixun menurut dan satu lagi yang baru dia sadari. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan design yang unik yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Saya ada dimana?" tanya Shixun. Luhan mengleha nafas sambil mendudukkan Shixun di sofa single, "Di apartementmu.." kata Luhan. Shixun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Apartement?"-apa itu sejenis rumah?. Jujur, Shixun bingung. Ingin rasanya ia tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Tapi pandangannya seketika menyorot seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan wajah khawatirnya. Shixun mengenalnya, ya setidaknya dia mengenalnya ketika di kerajaan. Pangeran Jongin.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini, eoh? Kau membuatku khawatir dan berhasil merusak kencanku dengan D.O noona.." kata Kai sambil menghampiri Shixun dan memegangi pipinya. Sontak membuat Shixun risih dan menepis tangan Kai pelan.

"Coba jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Sehun..." kata Kai lagi. D.O yang baru sampai coba menenangkan Kai dan membawanya ke sofa di depan Shixun. Shixun menatap mereka bergantian. Siapa mereka sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, dan, dan.. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Kepalanya sakit, seakan beberapa potongan puzzle terlepas dari otaknya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, berharap dengan itu sakit kepalanya akan mereda. Namun sia-sia. Malah sekarang pandangannya menjadi kabur dan suara yang diterima pendengarannya seperti pemutar suara dengan efek slow motion. Dan tak lama, seperti harapannya, dia kembali jatuh pingsan.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

"Shixun, sadarlah. Aku dengar dari Luhan eonnie kau hilang ingatan akibat terjatuh dari jurang. Apa itu benar?" kata seorang gadis sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda yang terbaring lemah didepannya.

Sebenarnya tak selemah itu, dia bahkan sudah sadar sekarang, tapi dia memang sengaja berpura-pura belum siuman karna keberadaan seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai adik Luhan dan sedari tadi berada disampingnya. Bahkan seingatnya, Luhan adalah anak tunggal.

"Luhan eonnie bilang kau tersesat ke ruangannya dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Apakah separah itu?" sambung gadis itu yang membuat Sehun sedikit bergerak. Pasalnya dia tak terima dikatakan selemah itu. Tersesat lalu pingsan seketika? Dia bahkan sangat ingat ketika benda berat itu mengenai kepala bagian kanannya.

Tapi Sehun kembali berfikir, 'Apa aku benar-benar hilang ingatan?'. Pasalnya semua yang ada disini memanggilnya panglima atau Shixun. Dia bahkan tak tahu tempatnya berada saat ini. Apa dia memang hilang ingatan?

Tapi, kenapa Sehun tak melupakan Luhan dan Kris juga? Dia bahkan sangat ingat jika dia adalah Oh Sehun, seorang aktor baru yang sedang naik daun. Tapi, dilihat dari cara bicara gadis didekatnya, dia yakin bahwa mereka memang menganggapnya Shixun dan sepertinya gadis ini telah dekat dengan orang bernama Shixun itu.

Sehun kembali berfikir, apakah dia memang harus mengulang semua dari awal lagi? Berubah menjadi seorang Shixun dan kembali berjuang mendapatkan cinta seorang Luhan? Apa ia harus meminta tolong kepada gadis didekatnya? Ya, bisa dicoba.

"Ah, Shixun kau sadar juga..." kata Kyungsoo ketika melihat sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Wah, acting yang bagus aktor Oh.

"D.O noona?", oh ini terjadi lagi. Kenapa semua orang yang berada disini sangat familiar di matanya. Dan sekarang, D.O juga disini? Oh, dia yakin ini adalah orang yang berbeda juga.

"Mmm, ya aku rasa Luhan eonnie benar. A-aku panggilkan tabib Lee dulu.." kata Kyungsoo sedikit takut melihat reaksi Sehun ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat gadis itu membeku seketika, "Aku tak perlu dokter, aku hanya perlu penjelasan...mu" kata Sehun sedikit risih dengan panggilan barunya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Penjelasan? Oh baiklah, aku mulai..." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil nafas dalam.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, aku adik-", Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Maksudku tentang diriku.." kata Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat dan kembali mengambil nafas dalam, lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

"Namamu Oh Shixun, panglima termuda diabad ini yang tercatat di kerajaan Sillim umurmu sama dengan eonnieku yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dan kau bisa menjadi panglima disini karna dulu ayahmu juga seorang panglima tapi gugur di medan perang sebelum kau lahir kau bersikap sangat sopan kepada semua orang kecuali kepadaku karna kita dekat dan seingatku appa sudah mengangkatmu sebagai pengawal pribadi Luhan eonnie.." kata Kyungsoo hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, membuat Sehun tercengang dan malah tak memperhatikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda dengan D.O yang dia kenal.

Tapi sesuatu mengganggu dirinya, kalimat terakhir dari gadis itu, "Mwo? Aku diangkat menjadi pengawal Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, dan sedikit takut. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum iblis Sehun.

"Mmm, tadi siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, "Kyungsoo, adik dari Luhan eonnie dan merupakan anak bungsu dari raja Wu Yi Fan dan ratu Wu Zi Tao.." kata Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terkejut, "Kalian anak raja?" tanya Sehun lirih, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk polos.

"Tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat menghitung jarinya, "106 SM"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke kehidupan sebelum masehi seperti ini. Dan lagi, dia adalah panglima dan Luhan tuan putrinya? Dari drama terakhir yang dia perankan, seingatnya seorang panglima tidak pantas disandingkan dengan seorang tuan putri seperti Luhan. Tapi seketika dia teringat sesuatu, 'Kenapa kehidupanku sekarang mirip sekali dengan drama yang aku perankan?' batinnya. Dia kembali berfikir keras, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dalam kesunyian.

'Ya, benar sekali. Mungkin aku memang mempunyai tujuan dikirimkan kesini, dan aku yakin ini akan sangat mudah, sama seperti drama yang aku perankan dan hanya tinggal mengingat semua skenarionya. Aku yakin endingnya pasti sama. Yaitu dengan aku yang mendapatkan Luhan ku sayang' batinnya. Kemudian dia kembali berfikir, 'Tapi didalam cerita sangat banyak adegan tertumpahan darahnya. Aku akan mengubahkan sedikit menggunakan otak cerdasku. Hah, apa gunanya mendapat peringkat tertinggi kedua jika otakku tak bisa dipakai. Hah, aku senang berada disini, akhirnya otakku terpakai juga..' batin Sehun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Shixun?" panggil Kyungsoo yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya hanya tersenyum lebih cerah dan kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

Shixun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat. Membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah D.O yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Sehun.." kata D.O. Shixun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. 'Mana Luhan?'

"Luhan tadi bersikeras ikut ke ruangan dokter untuk mengertahui keadaanmu. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya D.O. Shixun masih diam, memang Kyungsoo dan D.O sama-sama perhatian. Tapi bedanya Kyungsoo lebih kekanakan saja.

"Aku... Perlu penjelasan.." kata Shixun. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya D.O masih tersenyum. Shixun menatap D.O ragu, "Tentang diriku? Mungkin?" tanya Shixun pelan. D.O mengangguk mengerti dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Namamu Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau seorang aktor action dan sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Nama manager mu Chanyeol, tapi karna dia sedang di rumah sakit-rumah sakit ini juga, dia di gantikan oleh sahabatmu, Kai. Mmm, biar kujelaskan tentang sikapmu." kata D.O sambil mengetuk telunjuknya di dagu, "Kau anak yang periang, jahil, dan sedikit nakal. Ya, karna ke nakalanmu itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol oppa masuk rumah sakit. Ah, aku lupa. Kau baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih Luhan.." kata D.O.

Shixun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Kekasih Luhan? Aku?" tanya Shixun. D.O mengangguk mantap, "Luhan juga aktris dan kalian sedang membintangi film yang sama saat ini.." kata D.O lembut. Shixun masih mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, "Boleh aku tahu tahun berapa ini?" tanya Shixun.

"2014"

Sementara itu...

"Dari penjelasan saudara mengenai saudara Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini tertekan dengan pekerjaannya dan sebelum kejadian dia mengkonsumsi minuman keras cukup banyak, saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa saudara Sehun bisa saja mengalami blakout amnesia atau disosiatif amnesia. Tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, saya sarankan saudara membawa saudara Sehun ke psikiater atau psikolog..."

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih uisanim.." kata Kai dan langsung beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun mereka ucapkan sampai mereka berada di depan pintu ruang inap Shixun.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf mengganggu.." kata Kai yang langsung masuk ketika melihat D.O berbicara sangat akrab dengan Shixun. D.O tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan di gantikan oleh Luhan. Shixun yang melihat keberadaan Luhan sedekat ini dengannya kembali tak bisa mengontrol degup jantung dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hun, bagaimana? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Luhan dan hendak menyentuh tangan Shixun. Namun dengan gemetar Shixun menarik tangannya membuat Luhan menatapnya sendu. Shixun tak terlalu memikirkan raur wajah Luhan, yang sekarang di pikirkan, bagaimana agar degup jantungnya kembali normal.

Bukankah ini yang di harapkan sejak dulu. Dekat dengan Luhan, bahkan dia sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Kurang apalagi coba. Ah hampir lupa, kurang keberanian. Sedikit aneh melihat tingkah Shixun yang merupakan seorang panglima ketika berada di samping Luhan. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia berperang dan seluruh wajah dari musuhnya mirip dengan Luhan?

Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tak ada yang bisa menyerupai wajah elegan itu. Ya, dia istimewa, menurut Shixun.

Kai yang jelas-jelas melihat adegan tadi pun mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Ah, bukankah Sehun akan di bawa ke psikiater? Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk Chanyeol hyung sebentar.." kata Kai dan tambah anggukan D.O. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk.

Berbeda dengan Shixun, dia masih mengerutkan dahinya, "Psi.. Apa? Apa itu?" tanya Shixun. D.O tersenyum, "Itu sebutan untuk orang yang akan mendengar segala ceritamu dan bisa memberikan saran-saran yang membangun, seperti tempat curhat.." kata D.O. Shixun mengangguk mengerti. Tak tahu mengapa, hanya D.O yang bisa dia percaya selama disini.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat melihat pemuda didepannya, wajah tampannya sangat cocok dengan baju yang sekarang dia pakai. Bukan baju yang biasa dipakainya-dengan lempengan besi berat yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh atasnya, melainkan hanya kaus putih polos yang pas di tubuh tegapnya dan celana kain kuncup berwarna coklat yang pas pula di kaki jenjangnya dengan sepatu boots sebetis berbahan kulit berwarna coklat tua. Serta rambutnya dibiarkan di kuncir atas.

"Gaya berpakaian Shi-maksudku gaya berpakaianku yang dulu terlihat sangat kuno. Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil berkacak pinggang, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tak mau melewatkan barang sedetikpun kejadian didepan matanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang ayo keluar, selamat bertugas putri Kyungsoo.." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun dan Kyungsoo berpisah didepan aula Seonjeong, Sehun berjalan kearah kiri menuju bangunan Huijeong-tempat belajar kerajaan-dan Kyungsoo menuju bangunan Daejo-peristirahatan tamu.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat segala yang dikatakan Sehun padanya. Dengan langkah yang mantap, Kyungsoo pun mendekati pintu ketika dari sebelah kiri itu dan mengetuknya. "Mm, permisi pangeran, saya putri Kyungsoo.." kata Kyungsoo lemah lembut. Tak berapa lama pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan sang pemilik dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

"Ah, apa saya mengganggu pangeran? Pangeran berpakaian rapi sekali, apa pangeran ingin keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin-sang pangeran hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua perkataan Kyungsoo, "Ya, hanya ingin berkeliling saja. Sudah 10 tahun aku tak berkunjung lagi kesini..." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau saya temani?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat berfikir, "Baiklah jika tuan putri tidak keberatan." kata Jongin sopan.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum licik sambil mengikuti Jongin di belakang. Tapi diapun berjalan kedepan, "Seharusnya saya yang berada di depan pangeran.." kata Kyungsoo. Jongin pun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo berjalan didepannya.

Sementara itu...

Sehun terus mengintip dari sela-sela jendela yang berada di bagian belakang bangunan itu. Dengan jelas dia dapat melihat Luhan dengan seorang lelaki tua sedang tekun memperhatikan sebuah buku besar nan tebal. Sehun memutar otaknya, bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa pergi dari tempat itu.

Ah, dia tahu sekarang...

Tok tok tok

"Permisi, tuan dipanggil pangeran Jongin di ruangannya..." kata Sehun menghentikan kegiatan dua orang berbeda jenis itu. Lelaki tua itu menatap Sehun bingung, "Pangeran Jongin? Di ruangannya?" tanya lelaki tua itu. Sehun mengangguk, "Mungkin dia sudah disuatu tempat sekarang, karna tadi ketika saya menemuinya dia seperti akan pergi..." kata Sehun. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu yang sebelumnya sudah berpamitan kepada sang tuan putri.

Sepeninggalan lelaki tua itu, "Annyeong Luhannie, kau tak bosan membaca buku setebal itu?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk dihadapan Luhan, ditempat lelaki tua tadi. Luhan tak menjawabnya, dia hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali memusatkan pikirannya ke buku tebal di depannya.

"Lu-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu dan segeralah pergi panglima Oh, kau menggangguku.." kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya, "Kau cerewet sekali tuan putri.."

Wow, tuan Oh kau begitu berani..

"Baguslah jika kau menganggap seperti itu, sekarang pergilah atau aku akan panggilkan pengawal..." kata Luhan. Sehun menggeleng lucu, "Tak bisa tuan putri yang cantik, jika kau panggil pengawal, aku akan memelukmu lagi.." kata Sehun membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau lakukan itu.."

"Mudah saja, aku akan membawamu lari dari sini-"

"Aku-"

"Dan menikahimu..", perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan terdiam dengan warna merah semu di kedua pipinya. Dia menatap pemuda itu tajam, "Kau memang sudah gila panglima Oh.." kata Luhan sambil menutup buku yang berada di depannya. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Ya, aku gila karnamu.." kata Sehun.

Luhan bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sehun menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Luhan yang terkejut bukan main nyaris ingin berteriak.

"Ingat perkataanku tuan putri. Jika kau berteriak itu berarti kau bersedia ku nikahi.." kata Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan membeku. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan eye smile-nya. Luhan dengan cepat tersadar dari lamunannya dan menampar pipi Sehun cukup keras.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar panglima Oh. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku sangat mudah untuk membuangmu dari istana ini dan jangan pernah membuatku untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Kau seharusnya sadar, kau hanya panglima disini. Sebaiknya dekati saja para pengasuh atau pelayan disini, aku sungguh tak sederajat denganmu.." kata Luhan ketus yang jujur saja membuat hati Sehun sedikit tergores. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dibalik senyuman miringnya kemudian memegang pipi kirinya yang untuk kedua kalinya terkena tangan lembut Luhan.

"Aku suka dengan tamparanmu, panas tapi lembut..." kata Sehun dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan perasaan hancurnya. Dia menarik nafasnya, "Jika tuan putri menyuruh saya menjauhi tuan putri, maka saya akan semakin mendekat. Tapi jika anda menyuruh saya mendekat, ya dengan senang hati saya akan melakukan itu.." kata Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan singkat kemudian melangkah pergi, "Aku permisi tuan putri.." kata Sehun sambil melambai tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu?"

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

"Chanyeol hyung..!" teriak Kai ketika memasuki ruangan berbeda yang berada di lantai yang berbeda juga dengan ruangan Shixun. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan mereka masih melongo dengan sendok eskrim yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kalian..?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk pemuda yang sudah bebagi apartement selama beberapa tahun ini dengannya juga Sehun.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Dan, hei? Kau terlihat sudah sangat baik-baik saja. Kenapa-"

"Yeollie~"

Semua mata tertuju kearah seorang gadis dengan pakaian dokternya baru keluar dari kamar mandi ruangan itu. Kesan pertama yang menggambarkan gadis itu adalah... Imut. Dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut sebatas bahu.

Dia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran empat orang asing di ruangan itu, "Annyeonghaseyo.." kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk pelan. Mereka berempat pun ikut membungkuk hormat. Ya, walau bagaimana pun, yang berada di depan mereka sekarang adalah seorang dokter.

"Hyung?" tanya Kai sambil melempar tatapan bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan akhirnya sang dokter muda yang angkat bicara, "Kenalkan saya Baekhyun-"

"Dia pacarku..." potong Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Aniyo.." sanggah Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang berada di ruangan itu sudah lebih percaya kepada Chanyeol.

Kai menyeringai, "Sekarang aku tahu alasan tak mau keluar rumah sakit.." kata Kai sambil melirik Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol bengis, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, "Maaf semuanya, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Aku masih punya beberapa jadwal dengan pasien-pasienku.." kata Baekhyun dan kembali membungkuk hormat. Berlalu dari ruangan itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah ya sudahlah.." kata Chanyeol dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Shixun yang berada di belakang D.O, tampak diam tak seperti biasanya.

"Oy, Sehun. Kenapa kau diam saja, eoh? Apa skandal barumu membuatmu down?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mencemoohkan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Skandal? Jadi masalah Sehun masuk rumah sakit sudah diketahui wartawan?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sekarang Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahinya, "Masuk rumah sakit?"

"Adik tercintamu itu minum minuman keras dan terjatuh dari tangga. Dan fuila~ Dia hilang ingatan.." kata Kai seraya mencibir. Chanyeol kembali melemparkan pandangan tak percaya kepada Shixun yang menatapnya tajam. Uh, Sehunnya tak pernah memiliki pandangan seperti itu.

"Tunggu dulu.." kata Luhan menghentikan aksi tatap-tatapan antar mereka, "Jadi yang dimaksud oppa skandal apa?" tanya Luhan. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Sepertinya ini menyangkut dirinya.

"Sebuah foto.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil tablet yang berada di nakas rumah sakit dan membukanya. "Ini..." kata Chanyeol.

Semua pandangan mengarah ke benda persegi panjang itu. Di foto itu, terlihat kedua tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan bibir mereka menempel. Foto itu terlihat diambil dari jauh.

Shixun langsung mengeluarkan ekspresianya, "Itu saya?" tanyanya. Semua mata kini tertuju kepadanya, "Wah daebak. Selamat, kau akan di keluarkan dari film yang digarap Kris hyung.." kata Kai sambil meraih tangan Shixun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Tak perlu seterkejut itu. Kau sudah biasa membuat masalah..." kata Chanyeol melihat ekspresi syok Shixun. Sedangkan Shixun masih terdiam, pikirannya melayang. Bagaimana bisa di foto itu dia mencium Luhan. Apa itu orang lain. Apa itu rang yang selalu mereka sebut 'Sehun'?

'Jadi, aku bertukar tempat dengannya? Atau aku benar-benar hilang ingatan? Tapi kenapa aku ingat semua ingatanku dulu semasa kecil sampai sebelum terjadi insiden jatuh ke jurang itu? Apa Tuhan menjawab do'a ku, membiarkan ku dekat dengan Luhan sedikit lama?'

"Oy, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Shixun tersadar dan menaikkan alisnya seraya mengatakan 'Ada apa?'

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah hyung, kami akan ke bagian psikiatri sekarang. Mau memperbaiki otak adikmu yang sedikit bergeser, mungkin?" kata Kai yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam Shixun dan cubitan dari D.O.

"Sebentar, Baekhyun adalah dokter psikiater.." kata Chanyeol antusias dan hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya, "Boleh aku ikut?"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "Gak jadi deh, bukannya tadi Baekhyun-ssi bilang dia banyak pasien hari ini.." kata Kai dan menatap Chanyeol mengejek, "Besok saja. Kajja kita pulang.." kata Kai dan menarik tangan D.O keluar dari ruangan itu. Shixun yang hendak keluar, teringat dengan Luhan yang masih berada disana.

"Kau... Duluan" katanya sambil menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lega, setidaknya Shixun masih menganggapnya ada. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa merinding melihat sikap dingin Shixun, "Uhh, sikapnya yang manis saja sudah mampu membuatku masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika sikapnya yang seperti ini?"

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu terus saja bergerak dan sesekali menampakkan senyuman, membuat pemuda yang berada di depannya tak dapat menutupi senyuman dibibirnya. Sesekali pemuda itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi yang selalu berubah dari gadis didepannya.

"Kau memang banyak bicara ya putri Kyungsoo" kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seketika.

"Ya ampun, maafkan saya pangeran. Apa saya terlihat konyol? Apa saya menyusahkan pangeran demi mendengarkan semua cerita saya? Apa pangeran keberatan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut sedihnya. Hah, dia melupakan suatu hal. Dia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini di depan orang banyak, selain di depan Shixun tentunya.

Jongin-pemuda itu menggeleng pelan tanpa melepaskan senyuman di bibirnya, "Ani, aku suka. Jujur aku tidak suka suasana yang sunyi.." kata Jongin sambil menatap kedepan, kearah pangkal jurang yan hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada di tepi jurang tempat Shixun terjatuh dulu.

"Oiya, kenapa kita ke tempat ini?" tanya Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu apakah itu? Ya, apalagi kalau bukan tentang Jongin yang merupakan orang kedua yang menerima dia apa adanya.

"Tuan putri?" tanya Jongin ketika tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan tersenyum manis, "Ani, saya rasa ini tempat yang bagus. Saya sering kesini, ya bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat kesukaan saya, pangeran..." kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Ternyata disini tempat persembunyianmu, putri Kyungsoo" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti hanya terdiam.

"Aku teringat saja, aku dengar dari para pengasuh bahwa putri sering berkeliaran dan aku sering mendengar para pengasuh ataupun pengawal yang berlari kewalahan sambil menyebut nama putri Kyungsoo.." kata Jongin sambil terkikik membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, " Saya sering kesini bersama Shi-"

Oh! Dia bahkan hampir lupa dengan tujuan dia kesini.

"Bersama siapa?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Oiya, apa saya boleh bertanya kepada pangeran?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Tapi Jongin hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mmm, aku teringat dengan Luhan eonnie. Apa pangeran mencintai Luhan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terdiam seketika. Cukup lama Jongin terdiam, "Aku menyukainya, dia gadis yang cantik. Tapi aku tak yakin jika aku mencintainya..." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi kenapa pangeran mau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Apa aku bisa menolaknya? Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik sudah cukup menjadi alasanku bersedia menikahinya.." tanyanya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ya, mana mungkin Jongin bisa menolaknya. Seluruh keputusan atas di tangan kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Luhan.

Tapi dibalik senyuman lembut Kyungsoo, dia bahkan sudah bersorak gembira di dalam hatinya, 'Akhirnya! Shixun akan menyukainya..' batinnya.

'Maaf pangeran, tapi kau memang sudah masuk perangkap kami..'

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, June 2014

Summer

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, terkapar di atas sofa dengan wajah lelah. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 AM. Tak berselang lama, D.O pun bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan, "Luhan, kita pulang sekarang? Besok kau masih ada jadwal.." kata D.O sambil menarik tangan Luhan lembut. Luhan menggeleng imut, "Tidak bisakah eonnie membatalkan semua jadwalku besok?" pinta Luhan dengan deer eyes andalannya. D.O menghela nafas, "Walaupun begitu, kita harus pulang, Lu.." kata D.O. Luhan tetap menggeleng tegas.

"D.O...-ssi, bisakah kau menginap disini saja?"

Suara itu sontak mengintrupsi perbedatan kecil antara Luhan dan D.O. Serempak mereka menoleh kearah sang tersangka-shixun.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Sehun, chagi. Aku rasa Luhan noona juga ingin mengurus Sehun dengan baik.." Kai menambahkan. Akhirnya D.O menyerah dan berjalan ke sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Lu, kau sekamar denganku.." kata D.O tanpa menoleh. Kedua orang itu bersorak keras, kecuali Shixun yang hanya bersorak dalam hati.

"Hun, panggil D.O dengan sebutan noona, ara?

"Hmm.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Shixun dan Kai terlihat telah berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Ya, walaupun Kai memerlukan berbagai macam trik untuk membuat Shixun mau tidur seranjang dengannya. Awalnya Shixun memang bersikeras akan tidur di sofa saja. Namun, apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Kai? Membiarkannya dan memperparah kondisi Shixun saat ini? BIG NO! Karna dia tahu itu akan semakin mempersulit dirinya sendiri.

"Hun.." panggil Kai tanpa melepas pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku tahu, mungkin kau belum mengingat Luhan noona. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap baik padanya? Kasihan dia. Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangimu dan aku rasa dia sudah mencintaimu semenjak kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semalam, tepatnya tadi siang.."

Shixun menghela nafasnya. "Aku ingin bertanya.." katanya, diapun menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. "Kau adalah sahabatku.." diktenya. Kai mengangguk, "Sahabatmu yang paling seksi..." koreksinya. Shixun mengangkat bahunya, "Yang mengurus keperluanku selama aku menjadi aktor action..." begitulah yang di dapatkannya melalui D.O.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi tugas terpentingku hanya menemani sahabatku yang kekanakan dan super nakal.." kata Kai membuat Shixun menoleh sekilas dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku yakin yang kau sebut itu aku. Tapi, apa aku separah itu?" tanya Shixun ragu.

"Mmm, biar ku pikirkan. Merusak fasilitas kota, menghajar penjaga hotel, berseteru dengan aktor senior, dan melecehkan aktris pendatang baru-namun itu hanya akal-akalan wartawan saja, kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Dan yang terkahir, tersebarnya fotomu dengan Luhan yang berciuman.." kata Kai enteng.

Shixun merinding mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa orang yang mereka sebut 'Sehun' merupakan orang yang sangat kurang ajar. Sontak sekelebat pikiran menghantui dirinya jikalau dirinya yang hendak keluar rumah langsung di cegat orang-orang yang-

"Tapi tenanglah, kau masih punya banyaaaaaaak penggemar.." dan untunglah perkataan Kai langsung mematahkan pemikirannya. Yeah, sahabat yang baik.

"Baiklah aku mau tidur, besok aku membangunkanmu jam 7 dan kita berangkat ke rumah sakit jam 9. Bersikap baik kepada Luhan noona dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan kekasihku.." kata Kai dan langsung berbalik membelakangi Shixun yang masih menghayalkan nasibnya bertahan diri di dunia orang lain dan sebagai orang lain.

To Be Continue

ANNYEONGHASehun!

Gimana chap 2-nya? Menyecewakan? Mau kritik? Ngasih saran? Marah-marah? Gak papa..

Membosankan? Mau berenti jadi readers? Jangan dooong..

Makanya review yaa. Mau marah juga gak papa, asal masih menjunjung tinggi yang namanya moral kesopanan, okey.

Dan terimakasih juga untuk semua yang udah baca. SEMUA, tanpa terkecuali/lirik silent readers/

Ya, karna... Saya juga sempet menjadi bagian dari mereka/buka kartu/ saya harus jujurkan? Jadi untuk semua author yang pernah saya buat kesel, saya minta maaf...

Tapi saya yakin silent readers akan bertaubat/? seperti saya ketika sadar harus belajar menghargai karya orang lain...

Jadi untuk semuanya, mohon bantuannya..

And... Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Exchange

.

Chapter 3

By : Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Se Hun/Shixun.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance.

-Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun dan Shixun terpaksa berpindah tempat untuk merasakan kehidupan baru bersama dengan LuHan sang Tuan Putri dan LuHan sang aktris serta menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang jelas berbeda. Apakah watak keduanya yang sangat berbeda membuat keadaan menjadi lebih parah? Apakah mereka masih mau kembali ke kehidupannya semula? Atau telah merasa terlalu nyaman dengan kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Perjalanan dari kehidupan modern menuju kehidupan sebelum masehi, dan sebaliknya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Hari terus berganti dan tak terasa Sehun sudah berada 1 minggu di tempat ini. Tak terduga ternyata hubungan Luhan dan Jongin-Kai, jika mungkin dia masih sebagai seorang Oh Sehun, aktor terkenal-bertambah dekat. Sehun sering melihat mereka berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan sesuatu, dan terkadang Luhan bisa tersenyum tipis kepada Jongin. Dan itu semua membuat intensitas pertemuannya dengan Luhan semakin berkurang, dan membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun masih menjalankan misinya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, dengan segala rayuan dan gombalannya, yang tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan tamparan panas nan lembut, seperti katanya.

Seperti hari ini, Sehun sudah siap dengan baju biasanya-kaos polos dan celana kain kuncup- menuju ke bangunan Nakseonjae-kediaman tuan putri. Sehun menarik nafas pelan dan melangkah ke bangunan itu menuju pintu di ujung kanan bangunan itu.

Tok tok tok

"Ini aku, Shixun..." kata Sehun sedikit berbisik. Pintu itupun terbuka lebar, menampakkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis, "Kau datang..." kata Kyungsoo senang. Sehun pun tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana, kau siap menjalankan misi berikutnya?" tanya Sehun sambil berbisik. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa melepas senyum di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kemari.." kata Sehun sambil mendekati Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti sambil terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang jenius, Shixun.." kata Kyungsoo antusias. Sehun tersenyum bangga dan beranjak menuju pintu, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." kata Sehun dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Lambat laun senyum Kyungsoo memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyum mirisnya, "Aku tahu, Shixun. Kau melakukan semua ini karna kau menyukai Luhan eonnie.." kata Kyungsoo lirih. Masih terlalu jelas di ingatannya ketika Sehun meminta tolong kepadanya. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun sangat tidak menyukai Jongin dan menjelek-jelekkannya, salah Kyungsoo yang langsung menerima tawaran itu karna alasan Sehun 'Supaya Luhan mendapat pendamping yang lebih baik'. Dan Kyungsoo yakin, yang dikatakan Sehun adalah dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu di ujung kiri bangunan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sehun pun langsung memasuki ruangan itu-kebiasaan baru. Dengan mengendap-endap, diapun berjalan menuju pintu sebelah di sebelah kiri yang dia tahu belakangan ini adalah kamar tidur Luhan. Masih mengendap-endap, Sehun bahkan sudah mencapai pintu dan hendak membukanya. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan gerak tangannya.

Suara isakan kecil, tetapi terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa berfikir tangis siapa itu, diapun membuka pintu itu. Dan benar saja, Luhan yang sedang menangis, sambil memegangi jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memperhatikan jari itu. Jari itu mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, sedangkan Luhan yang masih terkejut akan kedatangan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang sudah menghisap jari telunjuknya.

Tak berselang lama, Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Luhan tajam, "Tak bisakah kau berhati-hati sedikit?" tanyanya ketus. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik ujung kaos yang dimasukkannya ke dalam celananya dan sedikit merobeknya. Sehun melilitkan kain itu ke jari telunjuk Luhan dan mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, hem?" tanya Sehun lembut, mengingat luka yang ada di jari telunjuk Luhan terlihat cukup dalam. Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, "A-aku sedang menyulam tadi..." kata Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tak mungkin hanya dengan terkena jarum sulam, jari telunjuknya bisa separah itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.." kata Luhan seakan tahu pikiran Sehun. Tapi Sehun masih menatap Luhan tajam, "Apa benar? Tapi kenapa bisa separah ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam, dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sehun yang melihatnya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, semua yang ada di pikiranmu.." kata Sehun. Luhan masih belum bergeming.

"Jika memang merasa tertekan, jangan dipaksakan. Aku tahu kau menanggung beban yang berat selama ini..." kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan memperhatikannya. Terlihat beberapa luka baru maupun lama disana. Luhan yang menyadari tangannya ditarik Sehun hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Kau tahu, cobalah untuk melakukan kegiatan yang kau sukai.." kata Sehun dan sedetik kemudian mendekatkan tangan Luhan ke wajahnya dan menciumi setiap luka yang berada di sana. Luhan terkesiap dan mencoba menarik tangannya, namun sia-sia. Sehun sangat kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Pa-panglima Shixun, bukankah kau mempunyai pekerjaan yang lain?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum singkat, "Bukankah ini juga pekerjaanku? Ingat, aku masih menjadi pengawal pribadimu sampai sekarang.." kata Sehun. Luhan terdiam. Ya, perkataan Sehun benar.

Lama mereka terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Luhan menyadari tangannya kini telah ditarik oleh Sehun. Luhan terkejut dan menahan tangannya membuat Sehun yang tadinya hendak berdiri, menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan kembali menarik tangan Luhan, kali ini sangat lembut, sampai Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang mungkin kau sukai..." kata Sehun. Luhan terlihat berfikir, menimbang-nimbang ajakan dari Sehun. Tapi tanpa sadar Luhan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun kini menariknya keluar ruangan. Yang sebelumnya menyempatkan untuk mengambil jubah tebalnya, mengingat udara masih cukup dingin, walaupun musim dingin sudah berakhir beberapa hari lalu.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berjalan-jalan hampir setengah jam dan Kyungsoo tampaknya belum berniat melancarkan rencananya bersama Sehun. Tapi, kemudian...

"Kenapa sampai keluar area istana seperti ini putri Kyungsoo. Putri tak ta-", perkataan Jongin terhenti ketika tak mendapati Kyungsoo di sebelahnya lagi. Dia terlihat panik, terakhir kali dia melihat Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya. Ya, walaupun gadis itu terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini, karna tak biasanya Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak melayangkan argumen-argumannya kepada Jongin.

"Putri Kyungsoo..?" panggilnya cukup keras. Diapun berjalan tak tentu arah sambil terus memanggil Kyungsoo. Sialnya dia karna tak ada seorangpun disini. Ini di pinggir hutan dengan pepohonan yang lumayan lebat. Tak mungkinkan Kyungsoo berlari memasuki hutan dan berharap Jongin mengejarnya. Kyungsoo tak mungkin berfikiran untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Putri Kyung-"

Brug

Karna tak melihat jalan, Jongin pun tersandung akar pohon yang timbul ke permukaan tanah. Dan tak berapa lama, Jongin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Pangeran..." panggil Kyungsoo sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sungguh ini di luar dari rencananya. Apalagi Jongin sampai pingsan begini.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin dan mengguncang badannya. Tapi tak berhasil. Dia terus berfikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pergi mencari bantuan dan meninggalkan Jongin? Sendirian? Di pinggir hutan seperti ini?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada Jongin kenapa-napa karna tak mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju istana dan mencari bantuan, mengabaikan rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahinya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Juni 2014

Summer

.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun menggantung pembicaraannya, "Kau ingin bercerita atau apa?" katanya. Shixun menatap Baekhyun dingin dan menggeleng. Baekhyun mengelaha nafasnya, sudah dari 5 menit yang lalu, Shixun masih belum bersuara. Dan semua pertanyaan yang biasanya dilayangkannya kepada setiap pasiennya mendadak menghilang karna konsentrasinya yang tak fokus. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang dipandangi oleh empat orang dari sofa di sudut ruangan. Dan satu dari mereka mengerling nakal kepadanya.

"Hmm, bisakah kalian di luar selama aku menangani Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah hampir muntah melihat senyum bodoh dari Chanyeol di ujung sana dan tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan kepada dirinya, namun itu cukup membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun bilang kalian harus keluar. Sana.." kata Chanyeol seakan-akan mengusir anak ayam. Kai menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Baekhyun-ssi mengatakan 'kalian', hyung. Itu berarti kau juga termasuk.." katanya membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan doggy-not puppy-eyesnya.

"Bisakah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kalian semua..." ulangnya lagi. "Tak terkecuali.." katanya sambil sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air hidungnya.

"Baiklah, kita bisa menunggu di luar.." kata D.O sebagai orang yang pertama bangkit dari sofa panjang itu. Dia pun menatap Luhan, "Baiklah.." kata Luhan dan sejenak menatap Shixun, berharap Shixun yang membelakanginya menoleh kearahnya. Dan itu semua terjadi. Shixun menoleh kearahnya, tapi hanya sekilas. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Baik, aku kalah untuk hari ini.." kata Chanyeol sebagai orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi kepalanya kembali menyembul dari balik pintu. "Tapi jangan berharap aku akan menjauhimu.." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Luhan, D.O, dan Kai.

"Jadi..." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Ceritalah sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan dan mengganjal di pikiranmu.." kata Baekhyun. Shixun menatap Baekhyun ragu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia merasakan bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyumnya.

"Mmm, baiklah. Aku tak perlu bercerita. Kau pasti mengenalku kan?" tanya Shixun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan tentang diriku, lebih jelas. Dan mungkin orang-orang di sekitarku..." kata Shixun. Baekhyun lebih menarik lengkungan bibirnya, "Aku rasa bukan itu masalahmu.." kata Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai dari yang ada di ruangan ini.."

Shixun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Shixun. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin kau perlu penjelasan tentang benda juga. Bukan begitu?" tanya Baekhyun belum melepaskan senyumnya. Shixun semakin ragu, apa gadis ini berniat menjebaknya. Tapi, dia ingat sekali jika gadis ini adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol, managernya.

"Baiklah.." kata Shixun singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil sebuah kaca mata dari lacinya, "Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakai kaca mata itu. Shixun mengerutkan dahinya, "Penutup mata?" Shixun menggeleng, "Ah, aku tidak yakin..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sembari membuka kaca mata itu dan kembali mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya, sekarang sebuah parfume, "Ini?" kata Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan parfume itu kearah Shixun, sehingga tercium bau maskulin nan lembut. Shixun menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun kembali membuka laci mejanya, "Ini?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan sebuah ponsel. Shixun menatap benda itu lama, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tak bisa mengetahui benda ini? Kau punya satu.." kata Baekhyun. Shixun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Namun, well... Tapi aku mempunyai kesimpulan kali ini..." kata Baekhyun. Diapun menatap Shixun sambil tersenyum manis, "Pertama, kau tak menolak ketika aku akan menjelaskan tentang benda padamu.." kata Baekhyun. "Dan kau tahu? Semua benda ini ditemukan setelah masehi..."

"Da~n, sepengetahuanku, benda umum seperti ini tidaklah termasuk hal yang dilupakan penderita amnesia.." kata Baekhyun lagi. Dia menyenderkan badannya di senderan kursi, "Berita baiknya, kau tak amnesia sama sekali.." katanya lembut. "Dan berita buruknya... Aku juga belum bisa memastikan ini, tapi..." gantung Baekhyun.

"Kau, bukan Oh Sehun..."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun seksama. Setelah kunjungan pertama selesai, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol juga Kai ke dalam ruangan. Sedangkan Luhan dan D.O menemani Shixun ke cafetaria rumah sakit untuk makan siang.

"Keadaan Sehun sedikit aneh. Aku juga belum bisa memastikan amnesia apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu benda-benda umum seperti ponsel, dia seperti orang yang datang dari masa lalu..." kata Baekhyun sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Shixun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku juga merasa aneh. Luhan bilang, Sehun memanggilnya tuan putri dan bertanya apa Luhan memanggilnya 'Sehun', seakan dia itu bukan Sehun..." kata Kai dan sedetik kemudian dia bergidik. "Atau... Sehun dirasuki hantu penunggu lokasi shooting kemarin?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh keluar dan ingat, bawa Sehun setiap hari selama 3 hari berturut-turut kesini.." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan doggy eyes-nya seraya mengatakan "Ayolah, aku boleh disini sebentar lagikan. Kai akan pergi kok..."

Baekhyun menggeleng mantap membuat Chanyeol merasa kalah dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Kai yang mulai mengolok-oloknya.

Kembali kebeberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku memang bukan Sehun, apa kau percaya?" kata Shixun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Percaya tidak percaya sih. Soalnya kau tak seperti Sehun yang aku kenal.." kata Baekhyun enteng.

"Kita... Pernah dekat?" tanya Shixun ragu. Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Sebenarnya, aku adalah penggemar beratmu. Dan semua benda yang aku tunjukkan tadi adalah benda kesayanganmu.." kata Baekhyun.

"Dan benda-benda itu adalah benda yang umum diketahui, tapi kau bahkan tak mengetahuinya. Kau... Seperti orang yang datang dari masa lalu..." kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Shixun seksama.

"Ya.." kata Shixun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Seharusnya kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengetahui semuanya. Karna kau, yeah seorang psikeater dan aku berharap kau memberikanku jalan keluar.."

"Kau..." kata Baekhyun ragu, "Bukan Sehun dan datang dari masa lalu..." kata Baekhyun memastikan. Shixun mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan dahinya untuk berfikir lebih keras. "Jangan bilang kau dan Sehun bertukar tempat, atau kau menyembunyikan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Aku lebih setuju dengan opsi nomor 1 dan aku yakin memang itu yang terjadi.." kata Shixun enteng. Baekhyun mengangguk tenang seperti masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang pelik.

"Kau tak terkejut?" tanya Shixun. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Well, aku sudah menduganya dari awal kau masuk ke ruanganku. Ow, mungkin dari pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah yakin ada yang tidak beres.." kata Baekhyun. Sekarang Shixun yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Shixun tersenyum tampan, "Tentu.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Sehun masih senantiasa menarik tangan Luhan, sampai mereka berada sangat jauh di luar area istana. Memasuki kawasan hutan, menuju daerah utara. Luhan yang sudah merasa asing dengan jalanan yang mereka tempuh sedikit berdehem, "Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Luhan sambil tersenyum tampan, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan Luhan kearah sebuah air terjun yang berada sekitar 100 meter di depan mereka. Air terjun yang dia temukan semalam, ketika ikut berpatroli keliling pemukiman rakyat dengan beberapa pengawal.

Luhan menatap takjub, jujur dia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini dan sedekat ini. Sehun pun kembali menarik tangan Luhan untuk mendekat yang sebelumnya telah melepas jubah tebal Luhan dan hanya menyisakan hanbok tipis berwarna putih dan disinilah mereka, tepat berada di di sungai depan air terjun yang cukup deras itu. Berdiri pada batu besar di tengah-tengah sungai itu. Dengan Luhan yang sudah basah kuyup terkena cipratan air terjun dan Sehun yang masih setia memegangi jemari Luhan dengan erat.

"Ini sangat indah..." gumam Luhan yang tentu saja masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis dan lebih mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan, "Kau bisa mulai bernyanyi sekarang.." bisik Sehun, dia teringat kejadian pertama kali dia bertemu Luhan di kerajaan dan dapat dia simpulkan bahwa Luhan memang suka menyanyi. Ya, walaupun dia menyembunyikan itu karna adanya larangan di kerajaan. Luhan masih terdiam menikmati deburan air terjun yang terdengar sangat indah baginya.

"Dunia baru... Disini, dengan dirimu. Katakan padaku, peluk aku, (a)tau semua hanya mimpi"- A Whole New World - Ost. Alladin.

Sehun memulai bernyanyi, tetapi masih dengan berbisik di telinga Luhan. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan Sehun dan tangan yang satu lagi membentang kesamping, "Dunia baru... Yang tak pernah aku tahu. Katakan padaku, peluk aku, dan ku disini dengan dirimu.."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang ketika menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu pendeknya itu. Bertatapan dengan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Sehun segera menutup matanya dan mundur selangkah, memudahkan Sehun untuk melancarkan aksinya. Tapi..

"Omo..!"

Luhan segera membuka matanya ketika salah satu kakinya tergelincir dan tentu saja merusak momentnya dengan Sehun. Sehun dengan sigap menahan badan Luhan, tapi karna batu yang mereka pijaki memang sedikit licin, berakhirlah mereka terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang mengalir di bawah air terjun itu.

Sehun segera menarik Luhan mendekat kepadanya, waspada jika Luhan tidak bisa berenang mengingat sungai ini cukup dalam. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan rambut yang sudah tergerai basah. Dan dia tersenyum. Tak lama Luhan membuka matanya dan tertawa cukup lembut, "Hahaha... Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kita terjatuh seperti ini.." kata Luhan masih terkekeh geli dengan satu tangan yang masih melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng imut. Tak tergurat rasa takut sedikitpun diwajahnya, "Kau tak takut?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali menggeleng, "Kan ada kau disini.." katanya membuat suasana hening seketika, Sehun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Luhan yang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya ketika ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu menggerayangi pikirannya.

'Aish, kanapa aku menutup mata tadi? Itukan berarti aku bersedia...', Luhan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika Sehun makin mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Luhan dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya. 'Oh tidak lagi', batin Luhan. Luhanpun segera memutar otaknya supaya bisa terhindar dari saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mmm, Shixun, bisakah kau bawa aku ke daerah yang dangkal. Aku juga ingin bermain air.." kata Luhan dengan memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel 'panglima'. Sehun yang tersadar hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan segera berenang menuju pinggir sungai, dan melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Mmm, terimakasih kau sudah membawaku kesini.." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk. Luhan yang melihat gelagat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Sehun, kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya terlihat pucat dan matanya berubah sayu seperti itu?

"Shixun, kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng dan keluar dari sungai, "Aku rasa hanya sedikit lelah saja. Kau lanjut saja bermainnya, setelah itu kita bisa pulang.." kata Sehun. Jujur, Luhan tak tega melihat Sehun seperti itu. Diapun menyebarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sebuah gubuk kecil yang tertutupi pepohonan. Sangat bagus jika dibuat tempat persembunyian.

"Kau bisa istirahat di sana selagi menunggu aku selesai.." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk gubuk itu. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan ragu, "Apa kau serius? Kau bisa main sendiri?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, "Tempat ini cukup tertutup, tak mungkin ada orang yang datang kesini..." kata Luhan meyakinkan. Sehun mengangguk pasrah dan segera berjalan menuju gubuk kosong itu. Toh, sekarang badannya juga sudah sangat lemah. Salahnya karna tak kuat dengan udara dingin, terlebih air dari sungai itu terasa sangat dingin bagi tubuhnya.

Luhan masih sibuk bermain air dan menciprat-cipratkan air kesegala arah, sampai tak menyadari bahwa hujan turut mengguyur badannya sekarang. Jujur ini adalah hari terbaiknya setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika dia mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan kerajaan dan dengan berat hati merelakan waktu bermainnya.

Tapi Luhan merasa sedikit janggal, seperti ada yang kurang. Dia terus saja mencuri pandang kearah gubuk tempat Sehun berada dan terlihat pintu gubuk itu sudah tertutup sempurna.

'Apakah Shixun baik-baik saja? Apakah dia memerlukanku? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini?', pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar dikepala Luhan, membuatnya segera keluar dari sungai, dan mungkin karna dia sudah sadar jika hujan sedang turun. Setelah membuka baju basahnya, Luhan hanya memakai jubah tebal yang dibawanya tadi.

Dengan langkah panjang, Luhan menghampiri gubuk itu dan dengan perlahan menarik pintu geser di gubuk itu. Sehun disana, tertidur meringkuk dengan bertelanjang dada dengan sepatu yang tak dipakainya lagi, karna baju dan sepatunya basah akibat jatuh ke sungai tadi. Dengan ragu, Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mengguncang pelan lengan pemuda itu, "Shixun, ayo bangun. Kita harus pulang.." kata Luhan dan merasakan badan pemuda itu sangat dingin.

"Shixun.." kata Luhan lagi dan sekarang beralih memegang dahi pemuda itu, "Ah.. Dia demam. Bagaimana ini?" kata Luhan sambil menjauhkan tangannya. Diapun mondar-mandir digubuk kecil itu berusaha berfikir bagaimana cara membawa sehun pulang. Tak mungkin dia menggendongnya. Luhan menyerah, dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Meninggalkan shixun? Dan berlari ke istana ditengah hujan seperti ini?

"Dia pasti sangat kedinginan.." kata Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Sehun yang masih meringkuk kedinginan. Ditambah lagi getaran ditubuhnya yang membuat Luhan tidak tega.

"Tidak ada kain apapun disini? Apa yang harus ku buat agar dia tak kedinginan..." katanya dan setelah itu pandangannya beralih menuju jubah tebal miliknya. Tapi tak mungkinkan dia memberikan jubah itu kepada Sehun, sementara dia tak memakai selehai benang pun? Tapi melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang membuatnya nekat membuka kancing jubahnya dan ikut berbaring disebelah Sehun.

Tidak, dia tidak memberikan jubahnya kepada Sehun sepenuhnya. Melainkan, sekarang dia sudah berbaring menghadap Sehun dan memeluk pemuda itu, serta menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan sebagian jubahnya. Tak lama getaran di tubuh Sehun berkurang dan Sehun sedikit mengubah posisinya menghadap Luhan.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat ketika kulitnya dan kulit dingin Sehun bersentuhan. Dia mencoba bertahan dengan posisi ini sampai hujan reda dan dia akan langsung berlari menuju istana dan meminta pertolongan. Tapi sebuah fakta besar menghampiri fikirannya.

Dia bahkan tak tahu jalan pulang ke istana.

Oh, mungkin dia akan berada di posisi seperti ini sampai Sehun terbangun dan mereka pulang bersama ke istana.

Sementara itu terlihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk di ruangannya sambil meremas bajunya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Apalagi setelah beberapa waktu lalu Kyungsoo mengatakan Jongin pingsan dipinggir hutan kepada para pengawal dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencarinya, sampai sekarang para pengawal belum memberinya kabar bila mana Jongin sudah kembali.

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi, dia harus membawa Jongin secepatnya ke istana. Kyungsoo pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tuan putri Kyungsoo..."

Panggilan itu sontak membuatnya buru-buru menggapai tuas pintu itu dan membukanya. Sebuah pengawal tampak berdiri disana, "Pangeran Jongin sudah ditemukan dan sudah ditangani oleh tabib Lee..."

Kyungsoo bernafas lega dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya membuat pengawal itu terlihat khawatir. Tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan jika dia tak apa-apa dan menyilahkan pengawal itu untuk pergi.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Dia senang Jongin kembali, dia senang Jongin selamat. Dia senang memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Jongin.

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Juni 2014

Summer

.

Luhan kembali membasuh wajahnya, berharap raut wajahnya dapat berganti menjadi lebih cerah. Bukan seperti seorang gadis SMP yang baru putus cinta. Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar itu.

"Lu.." panggil D.O yang baru memasuki kamar mandi. "Kenapa lama sekali? Kai dan Chanyeol oppa sudah datang. Kau mau makan?"

Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum tipis, "Eonnie, apa kita boleh pulang lebih awal? Mmm, aku rasa aku tidak enak badan.." kata Luhan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. D.O menatap Luhan khawatir, dia yakin bukan itu yang mengganjal pikiran Luhan. Tapi D.O hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan tidak pernah lagi menjenguk Shixun di apartementnya. Dia kembali di sibukkan dengan dunia aktingnya, untuk sekedar menghilangkan sikap Shixun dari pikirannya. Dia seakan menjauh dari Shixun. Pernah suatu malam, Kai menelpon dan menanyai keadaan Luhan, kenapa tak pernah berkunjung lagi. Dan pada saat Kai mengatakan akan membiarkan Shixun berbicara, Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan. Seakan dia tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan orang itu.

Shixun peduli? Tentu dia peduli. Dia sering sekali bertanya kepada Kai atau Chanyeol kenapa Luhan tak pernah datang lagi dan sempat menyuruh Kai untuk menelponnya. Tapi ada daya, mungkin salahnya yang selalu mendiamkan Luhan, bahkan Luhan tak mau berbicara lagi padanya.

Karna itu, Shixun menjadi lebih sering datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Baekhyun. Menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya dan mendapat jawaban yang sama hampir setiap harinya. "Temui dia, minta maaf, dan mulailah hidup sebagai Sehun.."

Shixun menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak yakin. Aku merupakan orang yang tak suka mendengar penolakan. Aku takut dia menolakku.." kata Shixun frustasi. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Apa dia memutuskan hubungan kalian?", Sehun menggeleng. "Berarti dia masih mengharapkanmu. Dia menunggumu untuk menemuinya. Cepatlah sebelum ada yang menarik perhatiannya.."

Shixun merasa kata-kata itu seperti cambuk baginya dan dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Yak! Kau belum mengambil surat administrasinya... Aish, aku tak mau pasien gratisan.." teriak Baekhyun dan hendak mengejar Shixun sebelum pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali dan menampakkan Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya. "Jadi, mana surat administrasinya?"

Baekhyun langsung terduduk lemas.

.

- AiLu -

.

"Hyung, antar aku ke lokasi shooting.." kata Shixun setelah duduk di mobilnya. Supirnya-Jongdae menatapnya dari kaca spion tengah. "Bukankah kau sudah mengambil cuti 3 minggu? Dan ini baru 1 minggu..."

Shixun menggeleng, "Ini penting.." Jongdae menatapnya bingung. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu Chanyeol dulu. Dia yang tahu jadwal shootingmu. Siapa tahu, mereka sedang tidak shooting.."

Shixun menggeram kesal. Dia tahu, jika Chanyeol sudah datang ke rumah sakit, akan lama kembalinya. Tapi apa dayanya, diapun mulai menunggu.

15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan senyum cerahnya. Dengan santai, dia memasuki mobil dan menemukan Shixun menatapnya tajam. Ow, tatapan itu... Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan menatap Shixun bingung.

"Apa hari ini Luhan ada shooting?" tanya Shixun to the point. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Seharusnya masalah itu kau tanyakan kepada D.O bukan ke-" Chanyeol kembali diam melihat tatapan Shixun yang semakin menajam. "Aku rasa ada. Tapi jam segini belum dimulai.." kata Chanyeol. Shixun mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Hyung, kita berangkat kesana..." Jongdae mengangguk dan menancap gas.

"Mwo? Jangan gegabah Sehun, amnesiamu bahkan belum sembuh. Apa kau akan mulai main la-" Chanyeol kembali diam ketika Shixun menoleh kearahnya, plus tatapan tajamnya. "Tentu, aku rindu shooting.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Seoul, Maret 106 SM

Spring

.

Setelah Sehun sadar pagi ini, merekapun pulang ke istana dengan perasaan canggung satu sama lain. Luhan masih diam, tak menolak tarikan Sehun yang berada di depannya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Dia masih terkejut ketika tadi pagi menemukan dirinya terbangun di gubuk dengan Luhan disebelahnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah posisi mereka dan keadaan Luhan saat itu.

'Ya Tuhan hilangkan pikiran itu dari otakku...', 'Kenapa sampai di istana lama sekali..', hanya itu yang bisa dia batinkan agar dia bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Mengingat sekarang ini, Luhan tengah kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang.

Tak lama mereka sampai di area istana dan itu membuat keduanya bernafas lega. Beberapa pengasuh menghampiri mereka, terlebih Luhan, "Tuan putri kemana saja. Dari semalam saya mencari tuan putri..." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Saya terjebak hujan di hutan. Tapi tenanglah panglima Shixun bersama saya.." kata Luhan kembali ke wajah anggunnya. Para pengasuh itu berganti menatap Sehun, "Tak terjadi apa-apa kan terhadap tuan putri?" tanya mereka. Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Jika terjadi apa-apa Luhan pasti tak disini sekarang.." kata Sehun dan kembali menarik Luhan.

"Mwo? Panglima Shixun memanggil tuan putri dengan nama saja. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Yang lainnya terkekeh pelan, "Tak apalah, lagian jika dilihat-lihat panglima Shixun semakin hari semakin tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari pangeran Jongin.."

"Hush, jangan berkata seperti itu nanti-"

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat putri Kyungsoo?", sontak suara itu membuat mereka membeku. Suara orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, pangeran Jongin.

"A-ah pangeran, kami tidak melihatnya.." kata salah satu diantara mereka. Jongin yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari dari ruangan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali berlari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Panglima Shixun dengan putri Luhan dan pangeran Jongin dengan putri Kyungsoo?"

Sementara itu, Jongin masih berlari tak tentu arah. Jujur dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, apalagi tadi dia tak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo di ruangannya. Bukankah semalam Kyungsoo menghilang? Dan kenapa para pengawal bilang Kyungsoo yang menyuruh mereka mencari Jongin?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tempat melintas difikirannya dan dengan cepat Jongin berbalik menuju tempat itu. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo disana. Di pinggir jurang, tempat kesukaannya. Tapi, apa itu? Dia menangis?

'Apa dia terluka?' batin Jongin dan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Putri Kyungsoo.." panggil Jongin lembut membuat gadis itu tersentak dan membalik badannya, "Ah, pangeran Jongin, pangeran sudah sadar.." kata Kyungsoo dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Jongin sekarang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak apakan? Bagaimana bisa kau menghilang semalam? Apa kau terluka? Dimana? Katakan padaku.." kata Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kyungsoo terdiam membatu.

'Kau khawatir kepadaku, padahal aku yang membuatmu sampai tak sadarkan diri..' batin Kyungsoo, seketika hatinya kembali teriris. Belum selesai masalah tentang Sehun yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini dengan berurai air mata, sekarang muncul lagi Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tak memberi respon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Jawab aku tuan putri.." kata Jongin. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya membuat Jongin kembali memeluknya, "Kau kenapa tuan putri, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memegang dada kirinya, "Disini sakit. Sakit sekali.." kata Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan beralih menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Tuan putri punya masalah?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Tak apa, tuan putri dapat menceritakannya padaku.." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku menyukai panglima Shixun.." kata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku menyukainya, tetapi dia malah menyukai Luhan dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhkanmu dari Luhan.." kata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terbelalak. Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafasnya, "Apa aku salah jika aku menganggap bahwa Shixun sedang memanfaatkan ku saat ini.." kata Kyungsoo.

"Itu membuatku sakit. Aku menyukai seorang pemuda, tetapi membantu pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan gadis incarannya.." sambung Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia menatap Jongin yang masih terdiam, "Kau tak ingin menanggapi ceritaku?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar dan tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Shixun?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka, Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin menantikan pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja menguatkannya. Sedangkan Jongin masih terlarut didalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah!", Kyungsoo seketika mendapat ide, "Mmm, pangeran, maukah pangeran membantuku? Aku ingin pangeran terus bersama Luhan eonnie, jangan biarkan Shixun mendekatinya barang sedetikpun. Aku mohon, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku kepadanya, seperti dulu.." kata Kyungsoo dengan mata memelasnya. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak bisa.." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa tak bisa?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak mencintai putri Luhan.." katanya. Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, "Tapi bukankah pangeran menyukai Luhan eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Jongin kembali menghela nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya, "Aku hanya menyukainya, tak mencintainya. Aku mencintai gadis lain.." kata Jongin. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan mendengar penuturan Jongin. Dengan ragu dan suara kecil Kyungsoo bertanya, "Siapa gadis itu..". Jongin tersenyum miris, "Kau.."

To Be Continue

HALOhan!

Uwaw, sudah chapter 3 ternyata. Gimana? terusin ato enggak, nih...

Ai sih maunya terusin, kasihan dia lumutan di laptop. Tapi Ai butuh kritik membangun juga dari readers, bagaimana lanjutan ceritanya atau ada yang kurang?

Sedikit di perjelas, Sehun sama Shixun itu orangnya (wajah dan postur tubuh) sama, tapi karakternya beda. Dan Fanfic ini bakal update terus kok, walaupun badai menghadang/eh?

Daripada lumutan di laptop, kan kasiannn..

Ai tetep berterimakasih sama semua yang udah baca fanfic Ai. Terlebih yang udah review. Dan follow IG Ai Ya../promosi.

oh_ailu

Nanti Ai Follback kok, tinggal bilang aja...

Segitu aja deh

And... Review, please?


End file.
